To be the best
by kat07cullen
Summary: Bella has dreams of becoming an olympic swimmer. She transfers to a school with one of the best swim squads in the country. Two olympians swim for the school and she is so excited to even share the same pool as her heroes. During tryouts she gets mentored by bronze medal winner Edward Cullen. Can Edward bring out the best in Bella and can she even concentrate with him around?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short one shot that came to me in a dream last night. If I get enough reviews I will turn it into a story. To all my regular readers just consider it a light hearted break from The Specialists.

TO BE THE BEST.

BPOV

I had been waiting for this day for five years now. At the age of ten I had started swimming competitively but today I was going to try out for my high school swimming squad. In my freshman year I had moved back to live with my Dad in Forks because Forks High School had one of the best swim squads in the country. They were coached by Aro Volturi who had coached the US Olympic team in 1996 and 2000. He was one of the best coaches in the country. Forks High currently had 2 students who had competed for the US Olympic team in 2004. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale where both 15 when they swam in the Olympics. Cullen had come home with two bronze medals and all eyes were on him to see what he could do in 2008. He was now a senior and the Captain of the swimming squad. Jasper Hale was the vice-captain.

I was now a sophomore and allowed to try out for coach Volturi's squad. I had trained hard all summer with the local swimming club hoping with all my might I would make the cut.

Alice Whitlock was my best friend and swimming buddy. She was standing next to me in the locker room tying her hair back before placing a bright pink swim cap over her almost black locks.

"This hair is starting to really piss me off. I should just go and chop the lot off."

She was angrily pushing stray hairs back into the cap.

I could tell she was almost as nervous as me.

The squad only allowed for six sophomores and there were fifty people trying out. Today I would have to bring my A – game.

One of the other girls from our grade, Jessica, pushed passed me, causing me to fall backwards against the metal lockers.

"Get out of my way bitch. What are you even doing here? This squad is for elite swimmers and you suck Swan."

I pulled myself up and ignoring Jessica continued placing my silver swim cap over my hair.

"Sheesh Swan are you deaf as well? I said you suck."

"Yes Jessica I heard you the first time I am just not interested in what you have to say."

I grabbed my towel and straightened my black one piece before walking out towards the indoor pool.

Alice followed quickly behind me still fussing with her cap.

In front of us stood Rosalie Hale. She was Jasper's baby sister and had a pretty much guaranteed spot on the squad. She was as good as her brother and destined for Olympic glory. Their parents had both swum for the US team in the seventies and made sure from an early age that their kids spent as much time as possible training. Rosalie was an ice queen who lived for swimming and swimming only. She vaguely glanced at us as we walked past then continued her stretching.

Coach Aro was standing on the far side of the pool going through paper work with Edward. My heart stopped beating for a second as a glanced at Edward. He was dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt. Obviously he was not getting in the pool today. I watched as her nervously pulled his hand through his hair. He was absolutely gorgeous and the most driven guy I know. Edward spent every waking hour studying or swimming.

He turned around and caught me staring and for a second a frown crossed his perfect features. I quickly turned and placed my towel on the bleachers feeling hotly embarrassed at getting caught staring.

When I looked back he walked to the top of the bleachers and was talking to Jasper.

"Out of your league Swan, he is mine." Lauren one of Jessica's friends whispered in my ear as she walked past.

She dropped her towel and waved at Edward. He glared back at her and went back to the papers hee was looking through.

Coach Aro called everyone together.

"Okay guys we have fifty applications and only 6 spots. You need to have speed but above all you need to have talent to get selected today. We will be swimming in groups of ten. All you have to do is 100 meters each of freestyle, breaststroke, backstroke and butterfly. I know some of you specialise in a particular stroke but you need to be proficient in all the strokes. At the end of your 400 meters if I give you a green card please go sit on the left hand side bleachers. If you do not get a card then thank you so much for trying and please go home, practise and try again next year."

He shuffled some papers before looking up at Edward, Jasper and a few other members of the squad who nodded that they were ready.

"Okay as per usual the top members of the swim squad will be helping me to judge your performances. The first group of ten to swim will be Tyler, Angela, Mark, Isabella, Jessica, Andrew, Micheal, Ian, Danika and Lauren."

Alice gave me a thumbs up and I joined the others walking to the starting blocks. I took a deep breath and stepped up on the block.

"Three, two , one... go."

I dove into the chilly water and went into swimming mode. Nothing else mattered but the drive from my legs and pulling my arms through the water. One, two, three breath. I repeated the same mantra over and over.

The change to breaststroke pushed me even harder as this was my speciality. I felt the surge or speed and power through my body.

This was followed by the downer of my least favourite stroke. Backstroke...yuck.

I felt the pull of power again as I launched my upper body out o the water on the first stroke of butterfly. I was getting tired no with the sheer effort I was putting in but I pushed through to the finish praying for a green card. I tapped the wall with both hands and turned back to relax in the water.

I saw Coach Aro look up towards Edward and Jasper who gave him a thumbs up before turning their attention back to those still swimming. Coach handed me a green card and smiled at me.

"Well done Isabella you are through to the second round."

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked across t the bleachers to wrap a towel around me and wait for round two.

I was well and truly dry by the time Alice swam in the final group. Luckily she got a green card as well so she would be around to see what happened next.

She gave me a wet hug as she joined me on the bleachers.

Aro walked over to us and announced how the second round would work.

"Alright we have our top twelve now. Well done but this isn't the time to relax. You are on probation for the next week. Each of you will be assigned a mentor from the swim squad. They will train with you this week and work with on any issues they may have picked up today. On Friday we will have a repeat of today's swim. The three fastest and the three with the best technique will make it onto the squad. When I call your name please step up to receive your card with your mentor's name and your swim times for this week. There will be no changes in times or mentors. Good luck for Friday and well done on getting this far."

"Isabella Swan"

I walked up and took my card from Aro. The name on the card, nearly caused me to drop it. Young swimmers from all over the country would kill to be in my place. These were our celebrities. I was going to train with and Olympian and a medal winner.

I heard Lauren moaning behind me as she had received Emmett McCarthy and he wasn't on team USA.

"Hey who did you get Swan?"

She grabbed the paper out of my hand.

"How the fuck did you get Cullen you can barely ever swim?"

Coach Aro walked over to us.

"Lauren either take the mentor i gave you or you are off the team now."

Lauren burst into tears and ran out the room.

I heard Aro mutter something about a drama queen under his breath.

Alice ran up next to me and showed me the card with Jasper's name on it.

"Well done Ally I am sure he will be a brilliant teacher."

She glanced at my card.

"Ouch you got Mr. Ice. I hope you guys manage to get along."

"I am sure it will be fine Ally and I am going to learn everything I can from him."

NEXT DAY

The next day I was waiting next to the pool at 5pm just as was written on my card.

I played with my hair nervously as I waited for Edward.

He walked in from the lockers with a clipboard in his hands. Today he was wearing black board shorts with a grey Forks High swim squad shirt. A black towel was slung over his left shoulder.

"Isabella Swan?"

I jumped from my chair and ran towards him.

"Hi, I am Isabella but please call me Bella."

"No running next to the pool Bella."

He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Alright yesterday when I was watching you I noticed some slight issues with your freestyle and some serious issues with your backstroke. Today we are going to work on backstroke. Jump in the pool and give me a slow fifty."

I pulled off my purple boardshorts and black t- shirt to reveal my black training costume underneath. The water was cool against my skin as I jumped in.

I launched from the wall and pulled into the familiar stroke I hated so much. Water washed over my face and as per usual I felt like I was drowning.

"Stop."

I halted in the pool and looked up at Edward who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Bella you looked like a drowning duck. Swim back to the start and I will jump in his time."

I glared at him as I slowly swam back to the start.

Edward pulled his shirt off and jumped in the water.

He swam over to me.

Okay now this is going to be difficult. How am I supposed to concentrate with shirtless Edward right next to me?

"Bella I need you to lie on your back."

I obliged and he swam underneath me and lifted me so that I was lying on his stomach.

My mind is now officially mush. I can feel all his muscles against my back.

He grabbed my arms with his and took off swimming towards the other end of the pool.

"Okay Bella now do you feel my legs? You need to do smaller kicks like this. Those big kicks are sending waves all over you. Your arms must move in a slow and steady stroke. Keep them at a slight angle away from your face. Your body needs to do small twists in the water like this. Those turns you were doing will just create extra waves."

We went under the small rope with flags that signalled 5 meters to the end.

"At this point you can start feeling for the wall with your finger tips. Never try to look behind you."

He let go of me and my body ached at the loss of contact. What the hell was going wrong with me? I was here to swim and make the US team not to start falling for guys. This was not in the plan.

"Thanks I think I get it now."

"Great I am going to swim alongside you and watch this time."

I got into position and pushed back from the wall. I tried to mimic the way his body had moved. Amazingly it really did make a difference. I didn't hate the experience the way I usually did.

It felt like seconds before I touched the wall on the other side.

"Thanks Edward that really felt much better."

"Yep you looked a bit more comfortable. Try to streamline the movements a bit more."

He jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"I have some homework to do now so I will watch you from the sidelines. I think about 50 lengths should be enough for today."

My jaw dropped and I just started at him. Fifty lengths of my most hated stroke. 2.5km of swimming was he crazy.

"Bella if you want to be the best of the best you have to train. On a heavy training day I swim between 400 and 500 lengths. You either have the will power to do this or you might as well quit now."

I looked up at him. I had never thought about training that hard. My average session clocked about 1.5km and I thought I was doing well.

This was all I had wanted since I was ten and I wasn't about to give up now.

I pushed off the wall and started swimming. The big red clock on the wall counted the number of lengths each time I touched the wall.

By forty my arms and legs were shaking but I just pushed through the pain.

Edward was standing at the edge of the pool when I finished with m towel. He reached out his hand to help me up and wrapped the towel around me.

I felt his arms pull me into a hug but I couldn't stop shaking.

"Well done Bella. If you put in work like that you will be a great swimmer one day. Now go home and take a long hot bath."

He released me and I walked towards my clothes.

"Bella if you want to you can come and train with me tomorrow morning. I get here at 4am."

I felt his hand on mine.

"If you really want something Bells you can make it happen but you need to put in the hours."

Edward walked out of the pool area towards the lockers just as Jasper and Alice walked in for their session.

I watched him go and in that moment I decided I really could be like him. The best of the best.

"Hey Alice do you mind if I use one lane to keep training?"

Alice looked at Jasper.

"Isabella right?"

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Of course you can keep training as long as you stay in your lane."

I dropped my towel and climbed back into the water.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile at me as he walked with his bag towards the exit.

I could do this. I took a deep breath and started my fifty lengths of freestyle.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Sort of based on the truth of my life. I was to swim for my province/state and we used to train 2 hours in the morning and 3 hours in the afternoon every day. Hectic but I really miss the body I used to have. If you want this to continue please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes nothing You wanted this story so here it is. Please be kind and review. I am a total review junkie...it's almost as good as picturing swimward.

Chapter Two

BPOV

My alarm went off at 3:30am. Every part of my body rebelled at the thought of getting up so early in the morning. I did an extra 50 laps after Edward went home and then dragged myself back home for a long hot bath. My muscles ached as I climbed out of bed. It was dark and raining outside but Edwards words rang in my ears. To be the best I would have to put in the hours.

I grabbed a purple and black training costume out of my cupboard and threw it on with a black tracksuit and white long sleeve shirt. I pulled on a pair of grey converse and headed downstairs. The kitchen was freezing cold and I didn't really have time or the energy for breakfast. There was an apple in the fruit bowl and that would just have to last me till lunch.

The bike ride to school was short and I walked into the gym just after 4am. Jasper and Edward were both already in the pool training. Edward saw me and swam over to the side.

"Morning Swan. I am glad to see you decided to join us."

"Yeah well I am not a morning person but I couldn't get your words about putting in the hours out of my head."

"I am glad I had an effect on you."

He gave me a slight smile and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You are not yet part of the squad so you can only be here if it's part of your official training. So Bella as your mentor I suggest an easy 100 of breaststroke this morning. Don't push yourself just enjoy it. I promise it will help your aching muscles."

"Thanks Edward. You really are a great help."

"Okay I have to train now but I will see you at 3pm today for our practise session."

"See you then."

In a second he was in the water and in full concentration mode.

I slipped out of my tracksuit and shirt and dove into the water. The chill took my breath away for a second but I pushed my head down and started my one hundred easy lengths.

After twenty lengths the pain in my muscles eased and I could feel my body aching for speed. I started pushing myself until I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me to a stop.

It was Edward's team mate Jasper.

"Edward was right you need to go slow on this training session or you will burn out by the end of the week. Just take it easy kid."

He pulled a set of earphones out of his ears and took the clip off his swim shorts.

Jasper attached the clip to the front of my costume and placed the earphones in my ears. The sound of Slow Life by Grizzly Bear filled my brain.

"Get yourself a set of these the music helps with setting your pace and boredom during long sessions. You can use mine today. Don't forget to take it easy."

"Thanks Jasper."

He smiled at me before pushing away through the water to resume his training. I noticed Rosalie was in the pool now with her mentor Emmett. He was a brilliant butterfly swimmer and you could tell by his build how many hours he spent training. She was doing some freestyle drills using hand paddles.

I waved at her and amazingly she gave me a small smile back.

The time flew till the end of my one hundred laps. Jasper was taking a rest at the end of the pool so I swam over to him and gave him his Aquabeat back.

"Thanks I am going to get myself a set of those they really did help."

"Not a problem. Have you finished your set?"

"Yeah I am going to head home and shower now before school."

"Great see you later then Bells."

He pushed off from the wall as I jumped out of the pool.

School passed by in a blur. All I could think about was my next training session. I had to make sure to concentrate in school if I made the team. Coach Aro kicked anybody whose grades dropped below a B average off the team.

I arrived at the pool to see Jessica finishing her session with Mike Newton. His specialisation was back stroke and he held a number of state and national records. Newton was in the water with Jessica helping her adjust her breast stroke technique. I knew that was the stroke she battled with.

Jessica snapped at him that she knew her technique was just fine and that she was the best swimmer in the year.

Jessica noticed me enter the room.

"I will prove I am the best Newton. Everybody raves about Bella and her breaststroke abilities. I personally think she is shit but since you keep telling me to watch her for ideas I am going to race her now and win."

"Jessica please just listen to me. Aro always tells us how important technique is and yours is terrible."

"Come on Bella let's race."

I figured it would be a way to shut her up so I jumped into the pool.

"Alright a straight 50m's so pure speed and none of this technique rubbish."

"Fine" I agree and got into position.

"1,2,3 go."

I pushed from the wall with speed and threw every ounce of energy into betting that smug little witch.

My muscles screamed and still I pushed harder. I slammed my hand into the wall and turned to see Jessica still a few metres behind me.

I gave a fist pump and hell yes to the mostly empty room.

Jessica stopped stuck her tongue out at me and climbed out of the pool without another word.

I turned to climb out of the pool and found myself face to face with Edward Cullen.

"What the fuck was that Swan?"

"Umm it was me beating that skank Jessica."

"It was you wasting energy on a pointless race. If this is all about destroying people to you then I promise you will never make it."

He sighed and stood up.

"I don't have time for silly schoolgirl games Swan. Do fifty laps speed freestyle and then go home. I have homework to do."

He climbed up onto the bleachers and settled to his work. I could see he was pissed with me.

All he said the entire session was faster Swan or you aren't pushing yourself hard enough. He didn't look up from his books once.

The lap counter eventually hit fifty and every muscle in my body screamed.

Edward gathered up his books and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Don't try that shit again are better then all those stupid games. See you tomorrow."

He walked out the room without a backward glance and I hauled myself out of the pool and home for a long really hot bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

BPOV

This time when my alarm went off at 3:30am I didn't even hesitate about getting out of bed. I needed to get to the pool and prove to Edward that I was truly committed to swimming. Today I would just ignore Jessica and Lauren. I would believe in myself.

I arrived at the pool just before 4am and Edward was standing next to the pool stretching. He looked up just as I entered the room.

"Swan, I am glad you decided to show up today."

"I am utterly committed to this Edward. I will make the team and one day I will swim for this country."

He smiled at me and motioned for me to join him stretching.

"That's the kind of attitude I wanted from you Swan. Now jump in the pool and we can work on your freestyle technique."

"Edward this is your training time. You really don't need to help me."

"Bella I really want you on the team and we only have two days till the final tryouts. It would look really bad if the team captain can't train someone to squad standard."

"Yeah I guess it would." Damn I was really hoping he just wanted me to be on the team so we could spend more time together. Me and my stupid crush.

He grabbed a set of hand paddles from the storage room and showed me a couple of drills he wanted me to do.

Edward swam alongside me reaching out and adjusting my arms to get the correct angle for the drill.

After about five lengths I could feel previously unused muscles aching. I kept up the drill for another twenty lengths before Edward pulled off the paddles and told me to try swimming a length. My stroke had changed and I could feel the increase in speed.

'Well done Swan. Get another fifty lengths in like that. I need to go train now but I will see you straight after school."

Edward pushed off into the water leaving me in the glow of his praise.

I practically skipped through school I was in such a good mood. At lunch I found a note in my locker from Edward.

_Change of venue for today's mentor session._

_Meet me at the car park at 2pm. _

_Have a great day_

_Edward_

Wow he had really amazing handwriting. I spent the next two classes wondering what on earth Edward could have planned for my afternoon.

Alice kept teasing me about going on a date with Edward. This from the pixie who went all gooey every time Jasper was anywhere near her.

At last two o'clock arrived and I was waiting on the steps next to the car park. The school door opened and Edward walked out wearing black board shorts, a short sleeved light blue button down shirt with Billabong across the back and black slops. He was carrying his school backpack and grabbed mine off the steps as he walked past.

"Come on Swan it's time for some fun."

I half jogged after him to a silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me before throwing our bags in the boot.

"Wow nice car Edward."

"Thanks it was a sixteenth birthday gift from my parents."

He drove out of the car park and down a street that led towards the reservation.

"So where are we going Cullen?"

"That's a surprise Swan but I thought we both needed a break from the pool today. I swear sometimes all I can smell is chlorine and I need a break from all that."

We drove on in silence through the forest. When we turned down the road towards First beach I started hyperventilating. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. He might just want to go for a walk on the cliffs or sit on the beach.

Edward parked the car and ran around to open my car door. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Come let's take a walk up to the cliffs."

Okay nerves gone he just wanted to walk. I can handle that.

We walked up to the main lookout with Edward still holding my hand. Now a different set of nerves had arrived. Alice might be right, this was a date.

We sat down on the bench and Edward lent back and stretched. His shirt lifted and revealed just a hint of his glorious abs.

"See something you like Bella."

I looked up embarrassed to be caught in the act of staring at him.

His eye's where full of laughter and he winked at me.

"I love coming to this place. My Dad used to bring me here every Saturday when I was kid. He taught me to swim in the ocean. I was eight years old before I ever swam in a pool."

He looked so relaxed. The tense Edward of school and training was gone.

"I haven't been here since I was five. My Dad used to come fishing here with his friend Billy Black. I just played on the sand. After my parents' divorce I moved to Phoenix and I haven't had the time to visit since my return."

"Wow Phoenix, that's a pretty different place to Forks. What made you come back?"

"The chance to train with Aro. Since I was ten years old all I have wanted to do is swim in the Olympics. I planned my whole life around this."

"Bella it's good to have hopes and ambition but don't plan your life around something you can't guarantee. I loved swimming but in all honesty until Aro pushed me to try out at Nationals I was more into basketball. Now all I really have time for in my life is swimming and school. Some days I really hate the pressure."

"Edward you can't say that, you are the most talented young swimmer in the country. You owe it to everyone to swim. You need to bring home gold in Beijing. It's your destiny."

"Thanks Swan, that's what I really wanted more pressure."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just would give anything to have your talent. I hope to swim for this country but I know I am not medal worthy."

"Talent is only a very small part of it Bella. Practising five to six hours a day is what will get you to the top. You have to give up your life. Some days I am just not sure that it's worth everything."

"Edward for you it is. You have a really good chance at being one of the greatest swimmers to ever live. You can't just throw that away."

"Thanks, but enough of this serious talk for now. Swim time. Last one in the sea has to do twenty extra laps tomorrow."

He jumped up and ran down towards the surf. Along the way he threw off his shirt and shoes.

I followed behind him very slowly dread already filling my whole body.

Finally I reached the water's edge and Edward was already at least a hundred feet out diving under the waves.

I slowly took my clothes off and folded them in a neat pile. I spent ages adjusting the bands on my swimsuit, anything to delay having to get in the water.

Edward body surfed a wave in and stood up in the shallow waves.

"Are you getting in anytime today Bella?"

I fidgeted with my hair and watched him nervously.

"Edward the thing is...umm..the thing is I moved to Phoenix when I was very young and well it's a long way from the ocean. I've never really been on a beach holiday as such and ...umm.. because of that I have never really been to the beach."

"Are you trying to tell me you have never swum in the ocean?"

"Yes and please can we not do this? The waves are so big and they terrify me."

Edward walked out of the water and took my hand.

"Bella I promise I will hold you the whole time. You will be safe but you need to experience this. I promise it will be fun and that you will love it."

"Can we get out if I get really scared?"

"Of course we can but you really should try and face you fears Bella. It will make you a stronger and better person. Now come on into the water."

I was shaking with fear but I could feel the strength in Edward's arms and I was fairly sure he wouldn't let me drown.

The water was cold but not freezing. The first little wave hit me and I pushed my fear down and tried to believe that I could do this.

Edward pulled me tighter to him when we got into waist deep water and told me to hold on. I held on with all my strength as his feet left the ground and he started swimming.

"Okay Bella here comes a big wave now take a breath and dive under the wave."

I looked at him in utter horror.

"Don't worry Bells I will hold onto you. You are safe."

He pushed me under the wave and I could feel the churning water pushing against me as I fought towards the surface.

"Next time dive deeper and the swim through will be easier. You did well though for a first timer."

I glared at him and pushed the hair out of my eyes. This was not fun.

"Aww come on Bells just give it a few more minutes. Look we are out beyond the breakers now. You can just float and enjoy yourself."

I looked around and he was right. We were floating over gentle swells and it was kind of nice.

I pushed out my feet and lay on my back watching the clouds and still holding Edwards hand. This was actually pretty perfect.

"Bella, dive now!"

Edward grabbed me from my trance and pulled me under a massive wave. He held me close as the wave pounded over us. When we reached the surface he was still holding me.

"Thanks." I coughed and spluttered.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that you should always watch the waves."

"Now you tell me." I playfully swatted him but he caught my wrist mid swing.

The world suddenly went very still as he gently placed my hand on his cheek and kissed my wrist.

He pulled me against him and my other hand was soon in his hair.

Edward brushed the hair off my cheek and bent his head to my level.

The world started to spin as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and opened my mouth slightly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as the kiss intensified.

He pulled me underwater still kissing me as another wave rolled over us.

I came up out of breath but with the biggest smile on my lips.

"Should we head to dry land? I think I might not see the next wave."

He lightly kissed my lips before showing me how to hold my arms to body surf a wave in.

Edward grabbed our towels from the car and we sat on the beach kissing and talking until the sun started to set.

"I better get home Edward. My Dad should be home from the station and will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah I better get home as well. I still have tons of homework to do."

We climbed into his car and Edward held my hand the whole way home.

When we stopped the car my Dad walked out of the front door.

Edward jumped out the car and opened my door before grabbing my bag and walking up to the front door with me.

"Chief Swan, nice to see you Sir."

"Good to see you too Edward. I hope training my daughter isn't interfering too much with your own training."

"Not at all Sir. Bella is a pleasure to work with and I am sure she will make the squad on Friday. She is good at pushing herself and that makes all the difference."

"Well as long as you kids are having fun."

"Thank you Sir. Bella can I fetch you for swim practise tomorrow?"

"That would be great Edward. See you just before 4. Goodnight."

I turned and walked into the house. I heard my Dad thanking Edward for giving me a ride to school in the morning as he was worried about me riding my bike in the dark. I watched them both walk towards Edwards car still talking but I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

Edward saw me watching through the screen door and waved before getting in his car and driving away. My Dad walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"So Bella tell me about your first swim in the ocean?"


End file.
